


Anniversary Promises

by PrayingandGaying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butts, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, jeanmarco, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first win of the football season Marco brings up a promise Jean made on their four month anniversary, finally doing it for the first time if the team won the game. Jean doesn't back down on his promise and even though they both were uneasy it wasn't as scary as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is actually my first even fanfic. (Such a noob. Ha) *sigh* Anyway, to whoever actually read this, Thanks! Comments and Feedback wouldbe great. Hope you enjoy reading this piece of butt. :D - V.M.

The crowd went wild as the quarterback threw the ball down on the ground, giving the Titans their first win of the season. People cheered their hearts out, and the football team gathered around the quarterback, lifting him up.

"Bodt! Bodt! Bodt!" The team chanted, they all started to walk back to the locker room.

The crowd started to leave once the winning high had died down. Most of the crowd started to head toward the parking lot, chatting about the win or  what they have for homework. Except for a few who made their way back to the school. And one of them was Jean.

He made his was down to the locker rooms. He heard a few voices as he opened the door, Jean peered in making sure it was okay to walk in.

"Ha! No way! Well have fun then, Marco!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks man. See you Monday."

"See yeah...ah hey Jean."

Jean smiled and gave a little wave as he watched him leave. Jean turned back to look at the only person in the locker room, Marco Bodt. Jean smiled as he walked up to him.

"Hey hey super star." Jean leaned in and kissed Marco's freckled cheek.

Marco chuckled as he stood up from the bench he wrapped his arms around Jean's waist. Jean brought his arms to hook on Marco's neck.

"I like it when you have no shirt on..." Jean moved his hands ran down Marco's shoulders and met together on Marco's chest.

"Mmm, thanks..." The freckled boy's cheeks were dusted pink. He squeezed Jean closer to him and leaned his forehead on Jean's shoulder.

"W-what's wrong?" Jean moved his body away a bit and grabbed Marco's face

"No, nothing. I'm just happy. We won the game and you're here with me."

Jean smiled as he put his lips against Marco's in a light kiss.

"Aww, you did great out there, babe."

"I dedicated that winning score to you, Jean. 'Cause you're my number one" Marco ran his hand up Jean's back then down to his waist.  
Jean's back straightened, he shoved his face into Marco's shoulder, hiding his blushing face.

"Don't do that...not here..." Jean mumbled, squeezing Marco's body.

Marco chuckled as he started to pet Jean's head. He soon felt Jean pull away and they let go of each other, Marco sat back down as he started to remove his shoes. Jean leaned on the lockers as he watched Marco, soon he started to stared into space; thinking about getting something to eat. Jean's focus went back to Marco when he started to remove his pants and put on his normal clothes. Marco noticed that Jean was staring at his ass.

"These are my good looking ass underwear. Don't you think?" Marco turned around so Jean could fully see his behind. Jean laughed as Marco did a little booty wiggle.

"Yeah. It's delicious. I just want to bite it" Jean joked as he leaned over to grab Marco's butt cheek. Marco laughed as he turned around and put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Um, Jean. Can I ask you something?" Marco looked at him as he put on his socks. Jean just nodded.

"Remember that thing you promised last month?" Marco muttered, not making eye contact with Jean

Jean's face turned red and he was speechless for a while. He was still silent once Marco finished packing up and closed his locker. He heard Marco tap the tips of his shoes on the ground.

Marco look back to Jean who was looking down on the floor playing around with the silver ring on his middle finger.

"Jean, do you want to take back the promise then? I won't be mad." Marco leaned down to try to look at Jean's face. He moved around the bench and stood in front of Jean, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers. Jean still refused to look up at Marco, he just stared at their shoes hoping that if he didn't say anything Marco would let it go.

Jean had made a promise Marco about a month ago. Jean and Marco had been dating for five months and they were having a blast. Going on dates almost every weekend, having study dates and working on finding jobs to get some money. They did things like an teenage couple full of raging hormones would. But what had been troubling them for a while was that they never actually had sex.

It took them a while to decide that Jean would bottom and when they ever tried to do it, Jean would back out. Marco didn't get mad because he would never want Jean uncomfortable or hurt him, so he was okay with waiting. Then on their fourth month anniversary Jean promised Marco that if they won the first football game of the season then Jean would do it.

And now Marco had actually remembered. It was super embarrassing and Jean just couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Jean, are you okay? Look at me." Marco asked sweetly as he let go of Jean's left hand and brought it up to cup Jean's face. He rubbed his thumb on Jean's cheek, Jean closed his eyes and leaned against the warm hand.

"Mm, I'm okay. I was just thinking...a lot" Jean opened his eye and looked at Marco's. He saw a small smile on Marco's face

"I'm sorry Marco, it's just a bit difficult. But I won't break that promise." Jean said slowly as he wraps his arms around Marco giving him a quick hug before letting go and pulling out his phone.  
"9:30...should we head to my house? My mom left for a getaway, so it's kind of perfect timing..." Jean shrugged his shoulders with a smile as he put his phone away.

Marco nodded as he put his arm around Jean's shoulder, they both walked out of the locker making their way to Marco's car.

Marco pulled open the door and let Jean in, then got into the car himself. He started up the car and waited to warm up the car. His hand went to Jean's knee, he rubbed it before just resting it there for a bit. Jean scrolled through he phone and placed his hand on Marco's and interlocked their fingers.

Marco smiled and gave Jean's hand a squeeze before letting go as he put his hands on the wheel. He drove them out of the parking lot and they stopped to buy food before heading back to Jean's place.

"Just place it on the table?" Marco asked with a bag in his hand as he closed the door behind him. Jean nodded as he hit the lights in the kitchen getting them both a glass of water and small things to eat. Jean peeped his head out from the kitchen to look at Marco who was removing his shoes.

"You can just head upstairs, I'll just get us water and snacks before dinner"

Marco smiled as he walked into the kitchen

"It's okay I'll help you. I want those little cookie things"

Jean chuckled as he pulled the cookies from the cabinet. Marco wrapped his arms around Jean and kissed his shoulder as he watched Jean arrange everything on plates. Cookies and chips, he made sure everything was in it's own little section before picking the plates up.

"Grab the glasses and we can head up stairs." Marco let go and grabbed did what he was told. He let Jean walk in front of him, it was an excuse for him to stare at Jean's butt.

Jean was grateful Marco was behind him so that he didn't have to see how nervous and embarrassed he was. He could feel his face steaming. Jean pushes his door fully open with his foot he placed the plates on the little table in the middle of his room. Marco did the same after he shut the door with his foot, once he heard the click he joined Jean on the floor.

Jean moved over, trying to keep his breathing steady as he reached over to grab a piece of cookie, Marco had his eyes set on the same piece and their hands bumped. The boys locked eyes for a bit then they both broke into laughter. Jean and Marco both wondered why they were acting like it was their first date. They had nothing to be nervous about.

After their laughter died out Jean leaned on Marco, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Gosh, I'm not as nervous as I was earlier" Jean sighed patting Marco's leg.

Marco laughed as he shifted so that he had Jean sit in his lap. Jean put his arms around Marco's neck as he kissed his forehead.

"I was nervous, but we have each other so why should we be nervous" Marco said before he nuzzled Jean's neck, slowly inhaling his scent.

Jean chuckled and lightly pushed Marco's head away "That tickles..."  
He grabbed Marco's face and brought their lips together. Marco was a bit surprised but relaxed and kissed Jean back. He placed his hands on Jean's hips as he deepened the kiss. Nibbling on Jean lower lip and let it go, Marco licked his boyfriend's lips quietly asking to have his mouth open.

Jean slowly opened his mouth and felt Marco's tongue slip in, feeling around his hot mouth. Jean moaned in the into Marco's mouth.

Marco started to rub his thumbs on the inside of Jean's hips, the dip at the hip bone was the perfect spot. Jean moaned louder as he shifted around in Marco's lap trying to get used to the hand movement. Marco took this time to win dominance and explore Jean's mouth.

He rubbed his tongue under Jean's so it kept Jean's pressed against the roof of his mouth. It felt different, but a good different but soon Jean found it hard to breath as he tried to keep his tongue up. It was like he had forgotten how to breath through his nose. Once he couldn't take it anymore he pulled away from Marco.

Marco and Jean both stared at each other as they tried to catch their breathing. Marco continued to rub one of his hands on Jean's inner thigh as the other traveled upwards, under the other man's shirt.

Jean hummed as he placed his hands on Marco's shoulders to steady himself. While Marco's fingers moved slowly up Jean's chest, brushing against his nipple. Jean shivered at the light touches that shot straight to his crotch.

Marco rubbed his thumb on Jean's nipple before letting the other hand join in on the action. It only made the other man suck in a fast breath from the touches.

"Hnng, Marco. Stop...moving so...slow..." Jean whined quietly as he  pushed his forehead against Marco's shoulder before pulling his head away.

Marco chuckled as he pinched both nipples at the same time, which rewarded him with a high pitched squeak out of Jean's mouth. Who quickly muffled the sound with his hands. Marco removed Jean's hands and pressed their lips together.

"Don't cover the sounds...It's cute" he whispered into Jean's ear

Jean blushed deeply as he put his hand back onto Marco's shoulder and let his boyfriend continue. The freckled boy lifted Jean's shirt and it pooled around Jean's neck. Jean felt Marco's slippery tongue on his chest. "Hnng-!"

Marco slowly licked Jean's chest and got closer and closer to left nipple. And soon he latched on like a newborn baby as he sucked. "M-Marco..." Jean gripped Marco's shoulders. Marco swirled his tongue and continued to suck on them.  
"N-not so ha-ard..." Jean whined as Marco started doing the same thing to the other side of Jean's chest.

"A-aha..." Jean moaned as he slowly lifted Marco's head up and pressed their lips together. They both moaned into the kiss. Jean greedily slipped his tongue into Marco's mouth giving him a hot, sloppy open mouthed kiss. Their moans falling out of their mouths. Marco pulled away to remove his shirt on the silent order of a tug by Jean. Marco also pulled off Jean's shirt, that was still around his neck

"Mnnng" Jean bit his bottom lip as Marco shifted him in his lap and started to attack his neck. Jean felt Marco's tongue glide up his neck and back down before his mouth stopped to nibble. Jean's breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around Marco's neck and back.Marco's hand started to slip lower and hovered over Jean's crotch area, but he kept his hand on his boyfriends inner thigh.

"Marco..." Jean breathed,

Marco pulled his face away from Jean's neck after a few kisses.  
"Jean...you're so hot... Turn around and sit" Marco breathed as he tapped Jean's ass.Jean nodded as he turned around to sit in Marco's lap again. He felt Marco grip Jean's crotch without a word.

"A-ah! Marco." Jean shuddered against Marco. He reached over placing his hands behind Marco's neck, leaning into him. Marco slowly rubbed down on Jean's hard bulge. "Mhm..." Jean pressed against Marco even more.

"Jean..." Marco whispered as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Jean's pants. He slipped his hand in and started to rub over Jean's boxers. Jean sucked in air as he felt the warm touch of Marco's hand against his boner.

"You're already like this Jean? But  I just started to touch you...Hm? You turned on by my kissing that much?" Marco teased as he whispered into Jean's ear. Jean let go of Marco's neck and brought his hands to Marco's knees that he used as his arm rest.

"S-shut up..." Jean stuttered as he felt weak to Marco's touches. Marco just chuckled low and sexy as he continued rubbing Jean's crotch. Jean pressed against Marco and felt something against his back, he breathed deeply and started to move his back. He wiggled as he tried to rub against Marco's erection.

"A-ha, Jean...don't..." Marco's breath became shallow and his hand stopped moving against Jean.

Marco brought he head close to Jean, kissed his cheek and whispered lowly 

"Not yet...just wait." Marco turned his attention back the pleasuring Jean. Jean places his hand over Marco's and moved them both  
"Ngh..."

Marco started to move his hand again but this time be slipped his hand in the slit of Jean's boxer and pulled his dick out.

Jean breathed harshly as he saw his own dick dripping with precum.  
"Dammit Marco..." He muttered

The freckled boy just gripped it and started to stroke his boyfriend slowly. Jean gripped Marco's knees, his shallow pants filled the room. Jean's hips buckled upwards trying to get more feeling from Marco's hand. Marco in response started to move his hand faster. Jean couldn't control his hip as they kept bucking up for more.

"Down boy..." Marco said with a chuckle as he let go of Jean's cock and pressed his boyfriend's hips down. Jean just huffed, almost whining about the loss of feeling. Marco patted Jean to get up, they both stood up and removed the remainder of their clothes.

Jean watched as Marco slipped out of his pants, the hard bulge in his boyfriends tight underwear made him swallow hard. That thing was gonna be inside in a short while. Jean knew he was lying if he said he wasn't nervous .He watched Marco remove his underwear, saw his erection spring free, he heard him hiss quietly. Jean swallowed hard again but shook the thoughts away as he moved in close to Marco

"You're as hard as I am. You sure you weren't extremely turned on by my kisses?" Jean teased as he gripped Marco's dick.

Marco blushed and covered his face with one of his hands as he turned he head away for a second. He soon looked at Jean with just his eyes and Marco saw Jean smirk at him before letting go of his dick. Marco sighed with a smile and removed his hand from his face to  lightly slapped Jean's ass. Jean jolted, straightening his back before he crawled on top of the bed. Marco followed, leaning over Jean. He  was able to get a good look at Jean.

"Beautiful..." Marco whispered before kissing Jean very lightly on his lips. Jean blushed but didn't respond as he kissed Marco back. Their tongues intertwined as their mouths opened. Jean moaned into the kiss as he felt  Marco grip his cock again.

"Hnng" Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's neck and pulled him closer. Marco started to slowly stroke Jean's dick, squeezing it lightly.

"M-Marco faster...please..." Jean breathed as he broke the kiss. Marco gave a small smile as he started to move his hand faster, pulling the skin back so he could see the pink head.

"Ah, Marco!" Jean gripped Marco's shoulder and squeezed. Marco continued for only a couple of strokes before he let go.

Jean, who had closed his eyes, opened them slowly.

"H-huh?"

Jean propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Marco get up off the bed and rummage through one of Jean's drawers. Marco finally found the lube he was looking for and made it back to the bed.

"You ready for this Jean?" Marco started to lather his fingers.

"You've done this before, you just haven't stuck it in." Jean said as he rolled his eyes, but quickly gave Marco a seductive look, his eyes halfway closed and glazed in lust

"But make sure you prepare me for that massive rod of yours, okay?" Jean winked. He saw Marco swallow hard and it made him chuckle .

Marco breathed out before he coated more lube on his fingers and rubbed it against Jean's entrance. Jean sucked in air feeling the cool fingers on his skin.

Jean took deep breaths as the felt himself tense up as Marco pushed a finger inside. Jean squirmed a bit as he felt Marco add another finger.

"Mhmm" Jean loosely gripped the sheets at his sides as he felt Marco's fingers move around inside him. The freckled boy added another finger, moving them around to find a certain spot.

Marco's fingers moved around pushing deeper into Jean.

"Nng..." Jean's chest heaved, he moved his hips slowly.

Marco started to spread Jean still pressing deep and suddenly Jean let out a cry, his back slightly arched up as he did so.

"T-there...right t-there" Jean whispered to Marco as he felt the fingers being pulled out. Marco started to pour more lube on his dick and he stroked himself. He lined himself with Jean's entrance Jean propped himself on his elbows.

"Take a deep breath Jean" Marco patted Jeans leg and watched as his chest rose and fell. Marco grabbed Jean's left leg and wrapped it around his waist then he slowly moved himself inside of Jean.

Jean winced and tensed making it hard for Marco to do anything

"Relax, Relax Jean. I don't want to hurt you..." Marco rubbed Jean's leg before he saw Jean nod and proceeded  to try again. This time Jean did his best to relax, Marco had told him to think of his dick as a finger. As Marco started to push in Jean gasped, gripping the sheets and yelled that Marco's dick wasn't a fucking ass finger.

"F-fuck...is it all in?" Jean asked trying to get used to it all. Through his teary eyes he saw Marco shake his head

Jean looked at Marco to continue. The freckled boy's hips began to thrust forward sheathing himself completely as he muttered apologetic words into his boyfriend's ear. Jean yelled out he clenched his fists around the sheets, his back arched as the pain shot through him.

"Ah! Marco...it hurts." Jean hissed as he was trying to get comfortable, he felt a tear roll down and fall into the pillow.

Marco started to panic "Sorry Jean, sorry. I-I'll pull out then..." Marco was about to move when Jean grabbed his arm "Don't...I think...I-I'm okay."

Marco smiled as he gripped Jean's hand, intertwining their fingers. Jean squeezed the hand as he tried to breath. Just a short while after Jean felt comfortable so he reached up to kiss Marco's cheek. He got closer to Marco's ear and whispered 

"You can finally make me yours, Marco Bodt" Jean gave Marco a look before he laid back down on the bed. Marco felt a shock go straight to his groin, he heard Jean moan under him muttering something about him getting bigger. Marco let go of Jean's hand and placed his hands on either side of the man under him. And the moment they both waited for was here, Marco slowly began to thrust into Jean. 

"Nhng, you're so tight Jean. Your squeezing me...so...good" Marco closed his eyes as he continued to thrust.

Jean heard moans he never heard before spill out of his mouth 

"Mmm...hnng, Marco...f-faster..." Marco looked down at Jean still thrusting slowly 

"Y-you sure?" He asked as he began to speed up

Jean brought his arms up to wrap around Marco.

"I'm sure...very sure." Marco's breath hitched as Jean whispered in his ear, he wrapped his arms around Jean, pulling him into his lap. It caused Marco's dick to go farther inside Jean's ass.

"Aah! Marco-o" Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's head and pressed his boyfriend's head on his chest. Marco gripped tighter around Jean's waist, he started to thrust up, harder and faster.

"J-jean...Ngh"

Jean started to meet with Marco's thrusts as he pushed himself down on Marco's dick. "Marco...more" Marco tried his best to comply but the position wasn't working for him. He suddenly leaned back and Jean realized he was, all of a sudden, riding Marco in cowboy position. Jean's face heated up as he looked down at Marco's freckled body.

"M-Marco why like this? Nnhg!"

Marco responded with a thrust as he pushed his hips up and down again, repeating it non-stop. He watched as Jean's hands were trying to grip at his chest but only managed to push down on them.

"Marco, l-let me do it..." Jean breathed.

Marco stopped as he stared at Jean "It's okay"

Jean said with a small smile, "I had you waiting for too long"

Marco just nodded as he placed his hands on Jean's hips. The boy on top started to move his hips up and down, lifting his body then bringing back down. Marco's breath hitched as Jean moved his hips faster. Jean's hands pressed harder on Marco's chest to steady himself. His  dripping cock lightly tapped Marco's stomach as he brought himself down, leaving a stain of precum that continued to smear the freckled body.

The boy's breaths wavered as they continued. Marco soon wrapped his fingers around Jean's dick. "S-shit Jean, you're so sexy" Marco breathed as he stroked Jean.

"Aaah...Marco you're dick is hitting deep..." Jean started to move faster, slamming his hips down as Marco started to bring his up to meet with the thrusts.

"Mmng...Ang! Aah!" Jean's panting was shaky as he moaned loudly from being stimulated at both ends. He squeezed Marco's dick, clenching and clenching as he moved up and down

"J-jean, I'll come f-faster if you- Nng!" Jean tightened as he moved and it made Marco squeeze Jean's dick at the same time.

"Ah!" Jean leaned forward, loosening up on Marco. Jean moved his head closer down to Marco, still moving his hips as he put their lips together.  
They had a sloppy kiss before Jean sat back up, feeling Marco stroke him.

"You're so wet, Jean." Marco looked at Jean's dick, Jean huffed as his face blushed.

"I-I'm close Jean...ngh!" Marco muttered, he sped his hand watching more precum leak out of Jean.

"M-Marco~" Jean yelled as he felt intense waves of pleasure wash over him, he knew they were both close.

"J-jean...g-gunna cum..." Marco squeezed Jean's throbbing cock.

"M-me too" Jean roughly brought his hips up and down.

"Ah! Ah!" Jean tensed up, he leaned forward shuddering and  huffing loudly as he shot cum onto Marco's hand and chest. His face twisted in pleasure, he yelled out Marco's name as he continued to shudder. He released a bit more onto Marco until he relaxed.

Just watching his boyfriend having an orgasm sent Marco over the edge. His seed spilled deep into Jean's ass "It's...h-hot" Jean muttered as he clenched Marco's still hard dick. Marco shuddered again spilling more cum into Jean.

"Y-your still hard Marco" Jean looked down at his boyfriend who just blushed. Jean slowly pulled himself off but just hovered his ass over Marco's dick. "Nhg..." Jean felt Marco's cum slowly flowing out of him and covering Marco's still throbbing dick.

"Ah..." Marco breathed out watching his own cum drip down onto his cock "Jean, what are doing?" Jean didn't answer as he moved his face right next to Marco's dick. He stuck out his tongue and gathered up some of the semen that covered Marco's dick.

"I love the way you taste Marco" Jean said with a smile as he swallowed. Marco blushed as he watched Jean suck the head of his cock.

"J-Jean"

The boy slowly engulfed Marco's dick, tasting the bitter cum that coated the rest of it. Jean slowly started to suck bobbing his head up and down. The sounds surrounded Marco as he watched Jean.

"Nng, Jean"

Marco slipped his hands through Jean's hair and lightly gripped. Jean sucked

"Mawrco, yow sow tashty" Jean looked up at Marco who blushed deeply, he took of his hands out of Jean's hair and lightly flicked Jean's forehead.

"D-don't speak w-with your mouth full." Jean chuckled sending vibrations against Marco's cock.

"Ah!" Marco gripped Jean's hair and Jean continued. Marco panted, taking quick breaths,  
"Ugh, I-I'm close" Jean looked up at him as he continued.

"J-jean, m-move your head I'm about to come" Marco's hips bucked up and Jean gagged before pushing Marco's hips down.

"J-jean, I'm I'm...Ngh!" Marco's body shook as he shot his load into Jean's mouth. Jean continue to suck out every last drop. Marco's hips bucked again shooting a bit more into Jean's already full mouth.

"Mhmng..." Jean swallowed everything before lifting his head up and let go of Marco's dick with a pop. Some saliva and cum dripped down his chin.

Marco closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling. He felt Jean laying down next to him. Marco chuckled as he licked up Jean's chin tasting bitterness, he pressed their lips together before wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you" he whispered.

"F-for what?" Jean looked up as he huddled closer, he place his hands on Marco's chest and kissed his collarbone.

Marco squeezed him "For letting me have you"

Jean blushed deeply, he raised his head again and bit Marco's shoulder lightly. The freckled boy made a surprised yip, he looked down at Jean "W-what was that for!?"

"I love you Bodt" Jean muttered softly.

Marco stared at him before bring their lips closer together

"I love you too" They snuggled closer together, Marco squeezed again Jean again with a hug.

Soon Marco heard Jean's light snore, he smiled as he whispered good night. Marco couldn't be happier, he knew Jean felt the same. Marco finally closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

THE ENDO


End file.
